Escape
by Duck Life
Summary: Holly, 17, has been "lost" for years with Will and her father. She and Chaka escape to Earth, but it's been almost forty years in Earth-time since they left. Holly is trying to bring Chaka home while Will and Rick try to escape. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Holly?" asked Will agitatedly. "She said she'd be back with the water an hour ago." Rick sighed. The last thing he wanted was for his children to start squabbling. If they didn't work together, they might never get home. Rick was jerked from his reverie by a cry from Will.

"Dad! Look up there! What's that light?" Will was standing at the opening of the cave, pointing to a spot in the sky. Rick hurried over to look with him. A bright orb seemed to be suspended in midair over a part of the jungle. It looked as if it were rotating. Then, abruptly, it plunged to the ground and disappeared from view. "Dad, what was that?" asked Will excitedly.

"If we're lucky," said Rick, "That's our way home." They climbed out of the cave, running towards the spot where they'd seen the light. "Holly!" called Rick, pulling out his mirror and flashing it at the sky.

"Holly! HOLLY!!!" yelled Will, cupping his hands around his mouth for volume. He was about to call for her again, but his father stopped him.

"If we keep yelling, Grumpy will hear us," he told him quietly. "We'll look for Holly once we figure out what that light was and if it will take us home." Will nodded slowly, and they continued on into the trees.

After a while, Will stopped short. "Dad, this is where the light was. I'm sure of it." Rick nodded.

"I think so too." He began to search the low ground, glancing into the sky at times to see if the orb was still there. Will, however, was staring at something a few yards away.

Holly and Chaka were walking past the strange pyramid that had seemed to posses magical powers. "Holly!" called Will, running towards her. Holly appeared not to see him.

"C'mon, Chaka, we have to get the water," she instructed.

"Oso?" asked Chaka hopefully.

"Yeah," answered Holly. "Oso." Suddenly, Chaka tripped and collided with the pyramid. As Holly bent to pick him up, they suddenly both disappeared. Will froze. Strangely, unexplainably, Holly and Chaka appeared again, where they had previously been standing. Will stared at his sister in disbelief.

"C'mon, Chaka, we have to go get the water," repeated Holly.

"Oso?" asked Chaka again.

"Yeah," said Holly for the second time. "Oso." And then, Chaka tripped, and the effects exactly mirrored those of when he had first tripped. Will watched the scene replay a couple of times, until, finally, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Will," he said gruffly, "They made it. They got home."


	2. Chapter 2

Holly opened her eyes. She was lying on a sandy surface, and she could see that the sky was a dark lavender - twilight. Then, she noticed something odd. Only one moon rested in the evening sky. For so long, she had seen three moons, every night. It became routine. This was the moon that she had not seen for six years.

That was enough to make her sit bolt upright. It was a better angle for observing, and she could see that it was actually a small desert. Holly scrolled back to her latest memories to find some explanation. She had been going to get the water, and Chaka kept slowing her down. Then, as they had passed one of the Pylons, she'd seen a strange, bright light, felt a sort of whirring in her stomach, and, the next thing she knew, she was in this strange place. It seemed odd to think of it as a "strange place", as this was her home planet, Earth. She had lived in the Land of the Lost for so long!

It didn't take long for her to remember who must have come to Earth with her. "Chaka!" cried Holly, standing up and looking around. A tall boy stood behind her. He had dark brown hair that drifted softly down to his ears and covered his forehead. He was very tan, and had dark, dark eyes. His limbs were lanky, and he was dressed in a raggedy looking gray-brown smock over dirty jeans.

"Holly?" he asked, looking surprised. "Where are we?" Holly studied him.

"Who are you, and how…how do you know my name?" she asked, backing away cautiously. This reminded her of the encounter that she had had with her future self- a seemingly unknown person that knew a bit too much for comfort. The boy smiled slightly, but his eyes looked confused, and the smile turned quickly to a frown.

"I'm Chaka, I've spent six years hanging out with you, and it's rude to answer a question with a question." Then he paused, looking a bit frightened. "And I don't know how I know that." Holly eyed him curiously.

"I don't believe it," she muttered to herself. Then, to Chaka, she said, "How do I know you aren't just a trick?" Chaka watched her carefully, pondering how to prove that he was really who he said he was.

"You wore perfume, that night that I stayed for dinner," he said. "It was the first time that you had ever worn any." He looked confident, but still a little wary.

"But what if you could have just picked that out of my brain?" she asked. Chaka grinned widely.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I have unanimously decided that, as I have 67 unfinished stories, I'm going to have to drop some. Some stories I simply begin and then lose interest in them. I apologize, but it doesn't seem fair to leave people waiting for over a year for the next chapter. Because of this, this story is now cancelled unless adopted by another author. If you are interested in adopting this story, please review and let me know!**

**Again, I'm sorry and I hope that you will continue to read my other stories. **


End file.
